To Save The Last Black Rose
by moondust161
Summary: Garfield sees Raven as the Last Black Rose. How far will he actually go to save her? how far would he go To Save The Last Black Rose? Please R&R Thank You xx


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own any song I may use in the chapter.

**_NOTE:_** Haylo, time for another story from Moondust161, my last story started off rubbish, got good in the middle, but I rushed the last part of the last chapter, and ruined my story. So I believe its time for a new story. I don't know what's going to happen in this story yet. I do not even know the basic story line yet. So I shall just see how this goes. I do not know whether this shall be a one-shot or a full story. Who knows? Nobody. Well that's all from me. I shall be writing from what I'm thinking and to just see how the story flows. Just thought I better tell yoo all that before I begin. Thank you.

**Story Dedication:** To my boyfriend Chris. Together for 9 months and hopefully forever even though I just broke his trust, I hope we can patch things up again, and be stronger then we were before…I can only hope and dream…and I do. Love you Chris xXx

**To Save The Last Black Rose.**

Along Came Raven

People where rushing all around her, as if no one could see her. Just the way she felt. Invisible. Being new at the school is difficult enough. But when she had moved from no friends, to again no friends. She began to think whether it was worth it any more. She watched each person move past her like she was nothing but a locker; she put her lavender eyes on each person who strolled right by her. Not even noticing she was lost. She had no idea where to go, what to do, what the people were like here and whether the teachers get extremly angry if the new person was late for lesson. She sighed out loud and looked at her surroundings. Just like any other school, plain walls, big steel lockers lining the walls, every few meters a polished brown wooded door stood, with a selection of numbers and letter to determine the classroom's use. Usually she was clever enough to figure these things out, but her mind was all clouded by last night's argument. The argument that led her to an empty house, the argument that ruined her already horrible life, the argument that left her standing here with no friends or family. She would not cry in public, she was a fabulous actress, one of her own personal mottos: _It's harder to smile in public then to smile alone, it's easier to cry alone then to cry in public._ Even though she rarely smiled. Smiling wasn't really her thing. She was more into depressing poetry, dark novels and being sarcastic. She got on with very few people, infact no one. No one would accept her for who she was. None of the girls liked her, for she had a very passionate hate for pink and girlie items. And the boys just rejected her, she was a girl, and she didn't like sport. She just never seemed to fit in. Not even with her own family. Well what she calls a family that just left. She came home to an empty house, nothing, not even a slight remainder of her so called family left behind. She cried that night. Not because she loved them, because she was alone…again.

Garfield stretched his back out while sat on the back of the bus with his closest and only friends, Kori and Richard. His other two friends Victor and Bethany, had left this school last year, and were now in college, they meet up with them after school times, to play video games, play football and to constantly fight about meat. Garfield was a strict vegetarian, and tofu dogs his favourite meal. While on the other hand, Victor was a mad meat eater, his favourite meal consists of anything and everything to do with meat slapped onto one large plate all covered with a meaty gravy. This of course started a lot of arguments in the tower. Oh yes, I forgot to mention one very special thing (A/N no people in this have powers, and Bruce Wayne is **NOT** Batman.), all of these people live in one large tower, they have known eachother for as long as they can remember. They all had no family, and were brought up by Bruce Wayne. When they all got into Year Nine of high school they moved out of the Wayne mansion and lived together in a large tower. Bruce Wayne of course being a Multi-Millionaire a billion times over, simply bought the tower for his foster children and kitted it out with all latest security settings, huge and very nice furniture, the biggest High-Fi the teens has ever seen and of course kept them stocked on food.

Either parents or carers abandoned them all. He found first little Richard Grayson. Found when he was only four. Wandering the streets, sleeping in alleyways finding certain boxes to make his home out of. The only possession the little blue-eyed black haired boy owned was a simple gold necklace with a star pendant. Bruce took this boy in, knowing that he could have such a good life with him. Plus little Richard Grayson reminded him of himself. Bruce did a little research on the Grayson family. Turned out they were a circus family, his parent died in a freak accident in the circus, and the boy witnessed this and ran away. Never to be found again until he was in the care of local businessman Bruce Wayne.

Next came Kori Anders. Aged three years. Also found wandering the streets, she was beautiful when she was young and is still beautiful now. Flowing red hair, dazzling green eyes and softly orange tinted skin. Bruce had no idea of her past life. He found nothing about her; it was like she didn't even live on this planet before Bruce found her. The only thing that the little girl knew was her name. Nothing else, she could remember nothing and had nothing. Only a small torn pink chequered dress that she was wearing when she was found. She had grown into a stunning young woman, a girl all the boys wanted.

Kori and Richard were best friends; living in the large mansion they were inseparable. And as you can tell they fell in love at the early age of just seven years old, and they are still a couple now. They went perfectly together, everyone saw it coming, and nobody was surprised when they finally got together. All they did was smile at the loving couple. That simple gold necklace that Richard was found with could now be found around Kori's neck. His nickname for her was Star, so he just had to give her necklace, which once, even though he didn't know this, belonged to his mother.

Garfield was next. Found when he was five, his mother and father killed in a science experiment gone wrong. Both his parents killed, and the little boy dyed green from the explosion. From head to toe, his skin tinted a light jungle green, deep forest eyes and a lovely crop of messy green hair. His teeth had rather pronounced fangs when he smiled and he was a jokester. The funny man he would often call himself. Even though no one actually thought he jokes were funny. Apart from Kori who would often give a fake polite laugh to please her friend. But he had a heart of gold inside his green body, but up to now, no one to give this heart to. He would often go into a low about this, all of his four friends were paired of and happily in love, he still with no one. He didn't really like any of girls around here. They were all too…fake. Just all pretty faces, and had lots of money because their daddy was rich. He wanted someone different, just like him. He wanted some one who wasn't afraid to stand out from the crowd. A girl who had more than a pretty face. So far, no one like this had ever given poor Garfield a second glance.

Victor and Bethany were found together, Bruce adopted them both from the local orphanage. He didn't know any background detail, because the orphanage couldn't reveal anything about the children. Both ten years of age. He was only going to adopt Victor, for he needed a boy with an interest in mechanics. And Victor's mechanical mind was known all over Jump City. But Victor refused to go with Bruce unless Bethany came with him. The orphanage just said was that they both came in here together, and that they were always with each other. They aren't related in anyway but they were best friends. Bruce was more than happy to take young Bethany Beecher under his wing aswell as Victor Stone. Plus it will give Kori another friend who was a girl.

So Bruce had raised these five children. Now Garfield being the youngest at fourteen turning fifteen in a couple of months. Kori and Richard just turned fifteen and Bethany seventeen while Victor recently celebrated his eighteenth birthday. They all live in the tower together, but because Victor and Bethany were so clever, they were skipping college and going straight to university this weekend. Their rooms have been emptied and all their possessions into large cardboard boxes. Bruce was having them flown over to Canada to attend their new university first class all the way. The others were sad they were going, but they were so proud that they managed to get into this university. It was one of the hardest places to get in to, but they did it, and everyone was so proud. Everyone knew their skills and brainpower would get them far.

She still hadn't moved, she closed her heavily made up eyes and opened them to find that yes she was still here, and this wasn't just a dream. She sighed again, and thought about whether to stop someone and ask. She didn't like the look of any of the people going past her. Either sluts or jocks. She particulary didn't get along with these sorts of people, well even less then normal people. She pulled her face and looked at her timetable. She was supposed to be in DR16, with Mrs Chambers. She had no idea who this was. She sighed yet again and finally began to move her feet toward the school entrance maybe reception will help her. She moved quickly, her black bag swung against her leg as she walked. She saw the stares, but she was used to these. She was different, she was odd, and she was alone.

"So, what have we got today?" Kori said while smiling at Garfield sticking his tongue out to try and see the colour of it.

"Kori, what colour is my tongue?" he said crossing his green eyes to try and focus.

"Pink, like everyone else's. Anyway what do we have today?"

"No point asking Gar, it's social studies with Mrs Chambers, like we have every Monday and Friday. I swear it's just an excuse to be with your form tutor for two extra lessons. I hate Mrs Chambers." Richard said sighing and looking out the dirty window. His bright blue eyes were reflected in the glass, he smiled slightly at Kori and Garfield's reflection. They made him laugh, always.

"Come on Gar, our stop, remember your bag hun." Kori said passing Garfield his green rucksack, he slung it over his shoulder and headed to the front of the bus, followed by Kori and Richard. Garfield was obsessed with green, he had got used to the stares and decided that green must be his favourite colour. He loved it, his simple black trainers, green tinted baggy jeans and long green top was simple yet effective. He was actually very handsome, not very musecly, but not an ounce of fat on him, quite small and thin, but an attractive face. Richard on the other hand was almost the opposite. Tall and muscled from his daily exercise routine and his constant martial arts kept him toned. He had the looks to make the girls swoon, and had a rather large fan club around school. He had everything, money, the looks and the beautiful girlfriend. His plain red t-shirt over deep blue jeans and black trainers was simple and stylish. Kori was a pure stunner. Tall, thin and legs that seemed to go on forever, a face to die for, large sparkling green eyes with long flowing ruby red hair. It was pure beauty. She dressed quite different from the other girls but loved pink. Black dolly shoes, black and pink stripy footless tights and a short black skirt covered her bottom half. Her tank top was hot pink in colour and had black doodles spread over the material, to match her footless tights she had thin arm warmers, that were also pink and black stripes. Her long red hair pulled back into a messy bun and her make up simple. Her pink over the shoulder messenger bag was slung over her shoulder as she followed her friends into school.

Her knuckles tapped on the door to DR16 lightly. She finally found her way back to the office, and one of the office staff had lead her to the right door, offered her a warm smile before setting back off. She took a deep breath and walked in. time to make some new enemies she thought to herself.

"Oh hello, you must be new, I'm Mrs Chambers. I will be your form tutor. Welcome to Jump City High School. I'm sure you will fit in just fine. What is your name?" she said, but obviously not meaning a word of it. She said it like she was reading it off abit of paper that she kept for such things as new arrivals. She was a plump lady, who brown hair was knotted at the back of her head and held in place with several bobby pins.

"Raven" she said keeping the scowl on her face. She didn't like this, she had only been here for under a minute and she could tell she will not get along fine with this form tutor, or infact this form as she glanced around. Most of them were stupid blondes with orange faces and make-up well over done. Or of course the sportsman boys, with smirks on their faces when they saw how different Raven really was. She looked up; all seemed pretty normal, apart from one boy sat at the back of class. The only thing that made her look properly for a moment was the colour of his skin…it was green.

She's looking at me, he thought. All he could do was stare back as his heartbeat began to race. She was exactly was he was looking for. A darker girl, she was gorgeous. Her purple eyes stared into his green ones, her mid-length lavender coloured hair with big black roots and tips framed her white face. She had a lot of make-up on, but you wouldn't dream of calling her a slut. White powder covered her face; she had large amethyst eyes that were outlined with thick black eyeliner that flicked out at the corners of her eyes, dark black mascara covered her long lashes and black lipstick painted her lips. She had a petite frame, quite small and very thin. Her fringe almost covered one of her stunning eyes, as she reached up to push her fringe out of her eye even though it just sprang back into her face, Garfield noticed black nail varnish covered each of her long squared off finger nails. Her top was quite a low neck with long sleeved bellowed around her pale hands; it was a deep purple colour but had black lace over the top. It looked like as if it had the bones of a corset in the bottom half for it was rather tight, but very flattering. She wore simple tight black jeans and a pair of black converse with purple laces was on her small feet. She was so different, it took Garfield's breath away and he instantly fell for her.

"Raven what?" Mrs Chamber asked. Raven just threw her a dirty look. Raven didn't have a last name as far as she was concerned. The horrible people who her last name where attached to left her, and taking everything with them, including their name.

"Just Raven" she hissed. Raven then put her hands on her hips and looked fully at Mrs Chambers to try and get her out the trance. Mrs Chambers got the hint and pointed to the back desk, to the only seat available, sat next to the green boy that caught her attention before.

"Garfield!" she said and he nearly fell off his chair, the class laughed at him, as he almost blushed but covered it up by laughing at himself.

"Raven, you shall be seated next to Garfield in this room. I want you Garfield to look after Raven okay?" she said sternly. Garfield nodded and waved at Raven with the biggest grin he had to offer. Great she thought, I'm next to the guy who was staring at me, who has green skin and thinks he's cool. I can see I'm going to be the best of friends with him, but then she remembered to not judge anybody, so tried to smile back but it was so sarcastic he stopped waving and just looked at her, as she gracefully walked down to the seat. The rest of the class were all looking at her, some off them coughing the word 'Goth', 'Mosher' or 'Emo' as she walked by. They had no idea.

"Hi Raven, I'm Garfield Logan, these are my friends Kori Anders and Richard Grayson" he said while pointing at the two people sat next to him. The girl smiled and offered her hand to Raven. She looked kind, she could be nice, but Raven knew too well to never trust a stranger. She took her hand gently and shook it softly. This Kori girl had a good grip she noticed. Kori leant forward to talk to Raven while Mrs Chambers twittered on for ages. But nobody ever listened in these lessons, and in about five minutes Mrs Chambers gave up and sat down at the front of class and let people do what they want.

"Hi Raven, I like your name. I would give you a hug but Mrs Chambers hasn't shut up yet" she said offering a grin. Raven replied with a small smile but shook her head and took her hand from Kori's grip.

"I don't do hugs." When she saw how heartbroken Kori seemed to be she added quickly "well not yet, when I get to know you, then I will prehaps." She gave Kori her friendliest smile and turned her attention to the boy sat next to Kori.

"Richard." He stated dumbly.

"I see we have a Mr Talkative in the group" she said sarcastically as she shook his hand. He just blushed slightly.

"Sorry, I don't know what to say"

"Don't worry. Not many people know what to say around me. I'm too different." She said before sitting fully back into her chair but facing Garfield as Richard and Kori began a conversation with each other, Garfield just looked at Raven with his large emerald eyes.

"Hey, I'm Garfield as you know," he stuk out his hand, and Raven took it, shook it and then took her hand back and tried to focus anywhere but his eyes, they seemed to be deep pools and she was drowning in them.

"Your hands are freezing!" he said when she took her hand from his own. A waft of pure lavender filled his nostrils, he didn't know why but he smiled at the smell. He had always liked the smell of lavender, and whatever Raven uses that smells of lavender, she uses a lot of it.

"I'm always cold," she said while looking at the clock, seconds seemed to take minutes to tick by.

"Oh…so what school did you go before you came to Jump City High?"

"I didn't," she said looking back into his deep green eyes that were now filled with confusion.

"Well what did you do? Did your parents home-teach you?"

"Ha, don't make me laugh…you would probably fail anyway…but no, I taught myself. My parents did nothing to help me. I was the accident of the family, and boy did they tell me a lot." Raven whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice. She doesn't know why, she never trusted strangers, but there was something about this Garfield that she just knew she could trust him.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that. Who do you live with?" he said putting one of his warm green hands over Raven's pale cold one.

"Myself, they left, took everything with them, I have only my possessions and the family house. Large, old but very damaged, roof leaks, no TV, only gas lamps and a small stove. But a great library full to the brim of books. Old spindly staircases leading to the upstairs rooms…infact imagine the typical haunted house in the classic horror films. That's basically my house. I can only afford this because the only loving part of my family, my mother, died and left me her millions. All put down to my name, that's why I can afford the rent, get food and quality clothes. The rest of my greedy family was jealous of my money, and they finally left me. But now I'm alone. Better then being abused I suppose…" she said, it was painful to remember the memories which she so wanted to forget, even though these memories only happened just last week as well as years ago. It suddenly dawned onto Raven she just shared some of her personal life with some green stranger; she snatched her hand back and faced the board. Got out her books and began to write something, avoiding his eyes.

"Sorry, you didn't have to tell me"

"Forget everything I just told you. You don't need to know and be bothered about my personal life." She snapped while carrying on writing. Garfield was shocked by her reaction, but then again he couldn't blame her. He leaned over her shoulder and looked at her writing.

"Don't read over my shoulder, it's rude" she hissed before folding the paper and putting it in her pocket then folding her arms, she still tried to avoid his eyes.

"Can I help you?" she snarled sarcastically and when she saw Garfield's almost hurt face, she softened her features and turned to look at him.

"Isn't your haunted house scary all by your own?" he asked.

"I'm never scared of stuff like that. There is much more scary things in life then my old house."

"Name one thing." He said cockily folding his arms and staring into her eyes. She sat up straight looked straight into his face, eye to eye and her lips curled into a grin that looked almost evil.

"Me."

Okay that chapter done, short I know but it's only introducing some characters and I don't know whether im carrying on this story. Does anyone think it has potential? Can yoo say whether yoo like or not please? Thanks. And also has anyone any ideas at all please? Im not quite sure where this story is going to go, so anyone with any ideas please tell me. All ideas will be appreciated. Thanks for reading now please do the reviewing!

Love Yoo All

XxMoondust161xX


End file.
